


Cuore di cielo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Orgoglio saiyan [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con Bra Briefs protagonista.
Series: Orgoglio saiyan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039838
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Anime - Now You're Gone.  
> Ispirata ad una mia storia di DBNA: La saga di Devil.

Senza di te

Bra sollevò la mano ricoperta di petali blu scuro, li osservava, le iridi color cielo erano liquide, una singola lacrima le aveva solcato il viso. «Sei stato un tale idiota» sibilò, ai suoi piedi era gettato lo stelo della rosa senza spina a cui li aveva strappati. Il vento che entrò della finestra fece ondeggiare le tendine pallide e sottili, i lunghi capelli azzurri le mulinarono intorno al corpo e i petali volarono via, sparpagliandosi nella stanza. «Facendoti uccidere cos’hai risolto? Mi hai solo lasciato un vuoto enorme nel cuore. Sei come tuo padre, sempre pronto a sacrificarti per questo pianeta».

Sul tavolinetto c’era una fotografia che ritraeva Goten sorridente.

[110].


	2. Innamorato di lei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: #6characterchallenge di Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Prompt: Goten/vestiti eleganti.  
> Coppia: Goten/Bra; Trunks/Pan.

Innamorato di lei

Goten si strinse la cravatta nera e deglutì a vuoto, guardando il proprio riflesso ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, passandosi le mani tra i capelli neri a cespuglio.

«Mi sento ridicolo con questi vestiti eleganti» gemette. Il riflesso mostrava: un ragazzo muscoloso, stretto in un completo nero con una camicia bianca e con una cravatta verde scuro.

«Allora perché li hai messi?» si sentì domandare e si voltò verso la porta, sorrise riconoscendo Trunks.

«Voglio fare colpo, questo per me non è un appuntamento qualunque» ammise, allargando le braccia.

Si sentì rispondere: «Ci tieni davvero a mia sorella?».

Goten arrossì e chinò il capo, sussurrando: «Con tutto me stesso, ma pensavo che mi avresti odiato sapendo che uscivo con Bra». Sentì l’amico avvicinarsi e si massaggiò il collo. «Ora mi prenderai a pugni?».

Trunks lo raggiunse e gli sistemò il colletto della camicia, rispondendogli: «Assolutamente no, fece un ghignetto furbetto. «Io voglio uscire con tua nipote» ammise.


End file.
